swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units In the remote corners of the galaxy are places that have never heard of The Jedi, The Sith, or even The Force. However, The Force flows through all living things, and so, many isolated cultures learn to use The Force in their own way. As is to be expected, explanations for these strange powers run the gamut, from gifts from the gods to mastery over some magical power. Regardless of what they consider to be the source of the power, those who succeed in harnessing this energy are referred to as prophets, sorcerers, or Mystics. Blessed (Or cursed) with the ability to use The Force, Mystics are not exactly certain what energy they tap when they perform miraculous acts. Since the source of their power is unknown to them and their people, how Mystics fit into their societies varies from world to world. Many Mystics are reviled, hated, and feared, and thus face lonely existences as exiles, shunned by families and friends alike; these individuals might become Dark Side Adepts. Others are seen as prophets, holy men, or powerful magicians who wield forces beyond understanding. Such Mystics command enormous respect and power, having a great deal of influence over their people. Mystic Encounters Although many Mystics are powerful in The Force, most lack formal training and thus are not formidable opponents. Instead, Mystics best serve as advisors; one might offer guidance to a chieftain in exchange for an exalted place in the tribe. Alternatively, a Mystic might be a hermit, a figure of great wisdom but one who dabbles in powers beyond mortal conception, and only those in the direst need seek out their knowledge. On worlds that have numerous Force-users, Mystics might band together as a separate society. The purpose and nature of these groups depends on the techniques they develop and how their understanding of these powers evolves. Some groups function as mystical orders of priests, while others might act as cabals of sorcerers who push against the limits of reality through their haphazard explorations of The Force. However, with misunderstood power comes negative reactions- there are many tragic cases of individuals strong in The Force who are driven from their villages because of the strange abilities they demonstrate. Rare are the exiled Mystics who do not turn to The Dark Side, for fear, hate, and anger are their constant companions, twisting these lost souls into creatures of evil. Mystic Statistics (CL 5) Medium Nonheroic 6/Scout 3 Force Points: 4, Strong in the Force Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: Use the Force: +15 Languages: 'Basic, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed: 15), Fortitude Defense: 16, Will Defense: 15 Hit Points: 45, Damage Threshold: 16; Shake It Off Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Quarterstaff +5 (1d6) 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +6 'Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+6 '''Special Actions: [[Visions|'Visions']] Force Power Suite: (Use the Force +15): ''Farseeing'', ''Mind Trick'' (2), ''Move Object'', ''Rebuke'' (2) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 10, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 'Talents: Force Perception, Visions Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Stealth), Skill Training (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +11, Perception +15, Persuasion +10, Stealth +9, Survival +11, Use the Force +15 Possessions: Quarterstaff, Robes, Fetish, Pouches of Strange Powders Category:Variable